Rocky's Blunder
by HavocHound
Summary: Rocky is well known for his inventions as well as his determination to help the environment. After inventing a machine that can make clean fuel, Rocky plans on showing it at a convention to help promote it. However, his machine causes an accident that will put his friendship on the line with Marshall. Can the two ever be friends again?


_**AN: I said I would post this in the morning and so here it is. Enjoy.  
**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol.**_

* * *

If you were to ask anybody on the streets of Adventure Bay who the smartest person in town was they would all point to Ryder. He was the inventor of most of the machines used in The Lookout and for Paw Patrol. However, if you were to ask who the smartest "Pup" was, everyone would tell you it was Rocky. By either gift at birth, or through hard study on his own time, Rocky had a mind that put a lot of scientists to shame; even Ryder himself relied on Rocky when he needed a helping hand or a new invention for an emergency. Rocky's best skill, however, wasn't in mathematics, science, engineering, or such. It was in his own inventing ability.

Like the TV show hero MacGyver, Rocky could make anything out of anything. From a simple trap, to fixing alien technology, Rocky just seemed gifted in inventing anything that he wished. The reason being was simple; he was a big supporter of recycling. Any time he had a chance to make something reusable or help a person learn how they could save the planet by putting away bottles, cans, plastic, paper, and more he would do so in a heartbeat.

A lot of it had to do with his past, he was raised by an Eco Protest group when he was a pup (His mother having died giving birth to him) and they raised him as one of their own. Rocky eventually came into Ryder's ownership when he, Chase, Marshall, and Skye of Paw Patrol then had to help them deal with a forest fire in their home town. Rocky helped by fixing the fire truck with some spare parts he had. After which, Ryder asked if Rocky wanted to join his team and, amazed by the group, he agreed.

And since then Rocky never regretted his decision.

Today, he was about to finish his greatest invention yet. One that he had been working on for the past six months for an invention contest to be held in Dumont City. Any human or pet was allowed to join and Rocky was sure he was going to win first place.

With a final screw, Rocky wiped the sweat of his hard work off his forehead with his paw before looking at his latest invention with pride. Watching him were Zuma, Skye, and Marshall who were amazed by the sheer size of it.

"Woah, Rocky. That's huge!" shouted Skye with a flip. "I've never seen you make something so big before."

"Yeah, dude. This is awesome! Uh, what does it do?" asked Zuma, sheepishly.

Rocky smirked before presenting the long invention. "This here is the answer to all our future energy and fossil fuel problems. I present to you the Pawroleum Maker." Rocky went to the first section of the machine which was a metal box that had a factory belt line inside that allowed the user to place stuff inside the machine. There was also a control switch for knobs, buttons, levels, and a screen that showed both data and the object itself. Rocky demonstrated by taking a used bean can and placing it inside.

"Green means go!" he shouted as he pressed the green button. The factory line turned on and the can went into the machine. Pressing buttons as the can appeared on the screen, Rocky said, "You take any object. Any object at all…" he then rushed over to the next section where the metal line continued. Although they couldn't see the can, it was being sliced by a bunch of sharp metal slicers that were moving in rapid motion. Then he moved over to the next one, which featured a large steamroller roll going back and forth. The next one had a bunch of hammers pounding the can, and finally it went to a strange machine with a dome and a bunch of chemicals in glasses connected to the dome.

"After the object has been destroyed, I dissolve it with these chemicals and use other ones to modify it to the molecular level," said Rocky as he and the group watched the formulas sink into the dome as hissing was heard. Finally, Rocky grabbed a beaker with his tool arm and went to the last part of the machine which just featured an old faucet. Turning it on, a gray like liquid filled up the beaker as Rocky presented it with pride. "Behold! A new fuel that is pollutant free!"

All three of the pups eyes widened upon hearing this. "Did you say pollutant free?" asked Marshall in awe.

"Yup! At least I think so," said Rocky as he stared at it. "I need to test out to see if it works or not. That's why I saved a bunch of it already and asked Ryder if we could use one of the pup vehicles for it."

"Ooh! Mine! Mine! Do mine!" shouted Marshall and Zuma at the same time.

Laughing, Rocky walked over to the machine and turned it off. "Sorry, pups. Ryder already asked Chase to do it. He's got a course set up for him and his police car. They should be done about-" the sound of his pup tag blinking interrupted Rocky as he activated it. "Rocky, here!"

" _Hey, Rocky! Chase, Rubble and I just finished the course! Are you ready to come see your fuel in action?"_ asked Ryder from the other line.

"Will be there in a minute! Rocky out!" said Rocky, turning his pup tag off.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Chwistmas? Let's go!" shouted Zuma rushing off to the Lookout.

"Hey! What's wrong waiting for Christmas?!" asked Marshall as he and the others followed.

* * *

Taking their vehicles, the four pups arrived at the course outside Farmer Al's yard. He had given his permission to use his land provided he get some of that fuel, if it worked, for his tractor and truck. Arriving at the course, the barking pups rushed with excitement with Rocky taking the lead. Ryder was going over final checkups with Chase as Rubble finished putting up a dirt ramp for Chase.

"Hey, pups," greeted Ryder before turning to Rocky. "You ready to see if your fuel is gonna work?"

"Ready and waiting!" said Rocky, wagging his tail and panting.

Nodding, Ryder turned to Chase and smiled at him. "Okay, Chase. We filled up your tank with Rocky's new fuel. Let's see if it works! And be careful!"

"Roger, Ryder, Sir!" shouted Chase as he activated his police car. Sirens blaring, he pressed on the gas and in record time the car was instantly speeding forward.

"Go Chase! Woo hoo!" shouted the entire team, Skye even doing a few flips.

Following the path of the cones, Chase steered down the path just as a few barrels came in sight. Focusing on his driving, he avoided each one with quick skill and timing. Next came some tight turns, which he easily avoided messing up on, and finally the dirt ramp. Tongue flowing in the air, Chase pushed on the gas and went full throttle, sailing into the air as he gave a howl in excitement.

Landing hear the finished line, he pressed on the breaks and came to a complete stop, the rest of the Paw Patrol cheering for him as he bowed for his performance. Nobody was cheering more then Rocky. "It works! My fuel works! This is gonna change everything! Just think, all our old junk turned into a proper resource that will not only work as regular oil but completely clean without any side effects! This is gonna change everything!"

"Wow, Rocky," said Rubble. "You're going to be like the most famous pup in history now!"

"Thanks, but I still need to make more of the fuel," said Rocky. "I wanna show case that it can work on not just cars, but boats and planes too! Which means I need to go through the Lookout and find everything that's disposable before turning it into fuel for all the pup vehicles."

"We'll help you out," said Ryder, looking at his pups. "Everyone willing to help out, Rocky?"

"Yeah!" said the pups.

"Then let's get recycling!"

* * *

Needless to say, all the pups were excited and wanted to try out the new fuel on their own vehicles. While Chase, Rubble, Marshall, and Ryder were out getting recyclables in town, Rocky, Skye, and Zuma were getting stuff from around the Lookout.

"Found a few more dog food cans! Looks like Rubble's been midnight snacking again," giggled Skye as she kicked a few into a recycling box Zuma used to catch them.

"That bulldog's going to get fat if he keeps eating so much," joked Zuma, "then again his tummy could be a black hole."

The two giggled as they looked over everything they had. "Cans, plastics, some paper, looks like that should be enough," said Skye.

"I can't wait to twy out the fuel on the waves. It's going to be sweet!" said Zuma, already panting with excitement.

"Just make sure you don't overdo it," said Rocky as he strolled in, his tool arm grabbing an old chew toy that was worn out and placed it on a small box on top of his rear end. "The new fuel makes the vehicles go about five percent faster. So you have to be careful."

"Hey, if it can make my hovercwaft ride the waves, I can handle it," said Zuma as he and Skye carried their box towards the door. Rocky was continuing to grab old toys the pups used when he heard the sound of the others coming back. With his head turned, he didn't notice that one of the toys he grabbed was a teddy bear and threw it into the box with his arm claw.

"Hey, Rocky! We're ready to start now!" shouted Chase from outside.

"Coming!" said Rocky as he rushed outside.

With tons of stuff to turn into the fuel, the gang watched as Rocky set the machine on automatic and allowed it to work on its own as Rocky placed object after object inside the machine. They had already gotten enough fuel for two of the other vehicles, but they still had a long way to go.

Yawning, Marshall smacked his lips and said, "This is taking a long time. I think I'll grab a nap for a bit. Wake me when this is done."

"Sure thing, Marshall," said Ryder as the dalmatian headed into the Lookout.

Naturally, he had to find one special object to make sure he could sleep soundly, but as he looked around for it in the living room. He couldn't find it. "Mr. Snuggles? Where are you?"

Worried, he rushed outside where his friends were still watching Rocky put the gathered objects into the Pawroleum Maker. "Hey, guys? Have you seen my teddy be-" Marshall gasped as he spotted Rocky putting the teddy bear into the machine without looking. "My teddy bear! Rocky, stop!"

"Huh?" asked Rocky before he turned around and gasped along with the rest of the group. They watched as Marshall's teddy bear, Mr. Snuggles, was taken in by the machine and was already going through the processor.

"Rocky, stop it!" shouted Ryder as Marshall rushed forward, looking ready to dive in. "Marshall, no!"

"Mr. Snuggles! Noooo!" shouted Marshall in horror.

Rocky rushed over to the control console and pressed the red stop button which haulted the machine. He used it to find where the teddy bear was and gulped upon the computer telling him where. Slowly, he walked over to the their part of the machine and opened the spare panel he made.

Marshall gasped in disbelief and sorrow as he slowly walked over and saw Rocky pull out Mr. Snuggle… al torn apart, ripped, and in pieces. Tears began to drip down his eyes as he whimpered and hugged the former complete bear as tight as he could, sobbing uncontrollably.

Rocky, guilt all over his face, stepped forward. "Marshall… I… I'm so… so sorry… I didn't mean… I'm…"

A low growl escaped from Marshall's throat, alerting the pups of the change of behavior. He slowly raised his head and glared at Rocky who stepped back in shock upon seeing such utter hate. The growl continued to grow louder and louder until even the rest were scared of what would happen.

Finally, as loud as he could, Marshall screamed, _**"I HATE YOU!"**_

He turned around and ran for his pup house, closing it as screams of rage and sorrow continue.

"Marshall!" shouted Chase as he rushed over to his best friend, trying to get him to come out.

Meanwhile, Rocky fell to his haunches and started to cry himself. He sobbed openly in guilt upon hearing Marshall utter such hated words. Ryder was already there for him as he took Rocky into his arms and let him cry on his shoulder. "It's okay, Rocky. It's okay…"

The rest of the pups didn't know what to do. They just sat there and watch as Rocky continued to shed tears.

* * *

Things got really awkward at the Lookout for the past few days following the destruction of Marshall's teddy. It took a full day for Rocky to stop crying all the time in guilt and another two days for Marshall. Ryder had asked Marshall and Rocky to talk over about what happened, but Marshall refused. He still was angry at Rocky and the mixed breed didn't do anything to stop him. Ryder wanted to press further, but Rocky asked that he let things settle on their own.

Missions were just as awkward. Whenever they were called for an emergency, Marshall didn't even run or anything. He just calmly walked and didn't say a word to unless he was addressed by someone other than Rocky. Any time the two even glanced at each other, the dalmatian would just glare while Rocky squirmed. Thankfully, no rescue required them to work together and they hadn't come to physical blows at least.

Some of the other pups tried to get Marshall to forgive Rocky, even Chase saying it was just a teddy bear and he could get a new one. Marshall just only screamed that none of them knew anything and soon started even interacting with them. Rocky was just as bad, feeling so guilty for the incident he even thought about just scraping his invention, but was convinced to keep it for the upcoming contest.

The day before that, Rocky was going over final preparations but each time he got near his Pawroleum Maker he felt sick as he remembered Marshall's words. Never before had Marshall ever declared hatred for anything and now Rocky was the first thing on his list.

"Hey, Rocky," said Chase, walking up to the mixed breed. "You got a minute?"

"Yeah, just finished the last of the calibrations for the contest tomorrow," he replied as he turned the machine off and looked at Chase. "What's up."

"Look, I think you and Marshall need to have a talk about what happened," said Chase, his tone now in leader mode as some called it. "I don't like seeing my two friends like this. It's going to affect our missions as some point since there will be a day again when you and Marshall will have to team up. Now I don't know why Marshall doesn't forgive you because of what happened, but I've never seen him like this. So we need to find out why and work our way into getting things patched up."

"But how do I do that? I want to apologize! I've even said to him multiple times but he flat out ignores me!" grumbled Rocky, as he looked at the ground in despair. "It still doesn't change the fact that this is all my fault. I should have paid more attention to what I was grabbing."

Chase frowned and nuzzled his friend for a bit before saying, "We can't change the past, Rocky. But we can work to make the future better. Isn't that what you made this machine for? A better future for us and the earth? Well, you need to put the same mindset for your friendship with Marshall now."

Rocky thought about it and nodded. "Yeah, but how do I get him to talk to me?"

"Leave that to me," replied Chase.

* * *

That evening, Rocky waited at the pier of their yard while watching the moonlight. Chase told him to wait here while he would convince Marshall to meet up and discuss what had happened. Rocky didn't have to wait long as he soon heard someone walk up behind. Sure enough, Marshall was there although he didn't look to be pleased by this.

"Hey," said Marshall, with disinterest.

"H-h-hey…" replied Rocky, mustering up his courage. "How did Chase convince you to meet up with me?"

Blushing with embarrassment, Marshall replied, "He said if he didn't he'd tell everyone what happened at that one Christmas Party we went too. And before you ask all I'm saying it involved too much eggnog, candy canes, and a guy in a Santa outfit who I think now is traumatized." Sighing, Marshall sat down and glared at Rocky. "So, what do you want to talk about? Unless you want to kill another prized possession of mine."

Rocky winced but lowered his head in shame. "Marshall… I'm sorry. I really am sorry. I didn't mean to destroy Mr. Snuggles. I really didn't mean it! You know I would never do something like that on purpose…" Rocky sighed. "But I did do it, even if it was by accident. And I want to make it up to you. Anything that I can do to get you to forgive me? I'll do it! Just… please tell me why you won't forgive me at least!"

Marshall's frown seemed to have faded, especially when he saw a tear drip own Rocky's face and he softened up. Getting up, he walked over and nuzzled Rocky much to the mixed breed's surprise. "I… I know you're sorry, Rocky. But I can't find it yet in my heart to forgive you… that teddy bear meant more to me than anything in the world. I just can't… I just can't forget that…"

"Why is it so important? At least tell me why," begged Rocky. All he knew about Mr. Snuggles was that Marshall loved that bear and always took it with him to bed. He never went to sleep without it.

A pained look on Marshall's face appeared before he turned away, back facing Rocky. "It… It was the last gift that my sister ever gave me."

Rocky's ears and eyes perked up. "You have a sister?"

"Yeah," whispered Marshall, turning his head a bit as a crack of a smile appeared. "She's my older sister, Misty. She and I lived in the same orphanage. Our parents and owner died in a car accident, I was too young to remember it anyway. Misty was like my mother anyway. She always protected me from bullies, taught me how to read and write, play games with me, kiss me goodnight. I always slept by her side so I could go to sleep."

"But then…" Marshall's smile faded. "A fireman came down to our orphanage looking for a dalmatian to adopt for his unit. He saw Misty and wanted to adopt her. But… he didn't want me. Just Misty since she was in her teenage years." Marshall shook his head with fury. "Misty refused at first. Said she wouldn't go anywhere without me, but Misty was getting to be of the age where the orphanage was going to kick her out anyway. I begged her to go with fireman. To live a good life. I still had plenty of time to be adopted anyway. It took a lot of convincing, but I got her to agree."

"Have you ever seen her or looked for her?" asked Rocky, his heart now going to Marshall. The idea of being separated from your own family was hard. Even Rocky sometimes missed his old Eco Protest group that raised him.

"I tried, even after Ryder adopted me months later. But she must have gotten her name changed when she was adopted. It happens to us dogs sometimes when we switch owners," replied Marshall, whimpering. "Before she left, she gave me a teddy bear she made. Said that as long as I have that bear I can imagine it's her that I'm sleeping with whenever I'm scared or alone."

"Oh, Marshall…" whispered Rocky as the full weight of his mistake finally came down upon him. "I guess… I guess I can understand why you hate me so much."

"…I don't know when I'll forgive you, Rocky," muttered Marshall as he made his way back to the Lookout. "But I doubt it will be soon…"

And so he left a teary-eyed Rocky alone that night. Who only cried as he looked up at the moon and wished he never invented the Pawroleum Maker in the first place.

* * *

The day of the contest was here and Rocky tried his best to look at happy as he could be. Ryder had joined him as his supervisor for the contest since he was still too young to be on his own in some big city miles away from Adventure Bay. Rocky had already demonstrated his machine a few times to both attendants, judges, premier scientists, and other contestants. Everyone was amazed by it, some even wanting Rocky to meet up with their respective companies to discuss mass market.

It was everything he had hoped his Pawroleum Maker would be… but he still felt bad about what happened with him and Marshall. _I ruined his only connection to his sister. Now he hates me. I'd rather this entire thing be a failure then have one of my best friends no longer like me._

Ryder walked up to him as the latest crowd to watch his machine go to work with a smile on his face. "Wow, Rocky. Everybody sure love your Pawroleum Maker. I'm pretty sure it's going to win first place."

"Yeah…" muttered Rocky, who didn't look to excited.

Ryder, upon seeing this, got on one knee and scratched Rocky in his favorite spot behind his panned ear which made the pup giggle a bit. "Hey, I know things haven't gone well between you and Marshall the past few days, but I promise things will be back to normal in no time. Marshall's not the type to hold a grudge, and I bet he misses being friends with you as well."

"Really?" asked Rocky, looking up with a hopeful expression.

"I know so," said Ryder as he got up. "How about we take a break and go check out the food section for some lunch?"

"Ruff! Sounds like a plan!" said Rocky, cheering up as placed a sign that said "Do Not Touch" on the machine. He followed Ryder, but halfway towards the food court-

 _ **BOOOOOOOM!**_

* * *

 _I wonder if Rocky's invention is going well,_ thought Marshall as he gazed at the sea from the edge of the island the Lookout was stationed at. _I doubt he'll win anything but first place. He's a genius and really put a lot into that project._

Marshall grumbled as he tried to stop thinking about the pup that ruined his teddy bear, but all he could think about was the sobbing face of a guilty Rocky. He knew, deep down, that Rocky didn't mean to do what he did and that he was very sorry for it. Yet he couldn't help but think about his sister and all the memories he had of her. He had given up trying to find her a long time ago, settling on just accepting the fact that he had a new family now. His sister would just be a part of his heart along with Mr. Snuggles, but with him now gone it seemed harder to reach those memories of the only member of his family.

 _Didn't you just say that the Paw Patrol was your family now? Doesn't that include Rocky too?_ A voice in Marshall's head inquired.

 _Yeah, but… Misty_ _ **was**_ _my family. The last of it. I never knew Mom or Dad or their old owner. Rocky-_

 _Is just as much your brother as Chase, Rubble, and Zuma are while Skye and Everest are your sisters. Ryder? He's taken care of you so much he might as well be your dad,_ pointed out the voice. _How long do you intent to hate him forever? Because you know deep down even Misty would point out that a toy is nothing compared to friendship. Especially with someone you've risked life and death with on helping people._

Marshall paused in his thinking and tried to think of a counter argument, but realized his inner voice was right. Misty would scold him for putting a toy, even if it was from her, above one of his best friends. He thought about the utter devastated look on Rocky's face when Marshall shouted that he hated him and started to feel that same guilt Rocky had. _I… I… I've been an idiot. Oh, Rocky. I'm so sorry. I'll apologize as soon as he comes home._

Just then, his pup tag blinked up as Chase's voice, filled with fear, shouted, _"Guys! Get to the TV! There's been an explosion at the contest site where Ryder and Rocky are!"_

Marshall gasped so loud he was pretty sure the nearby seagulls heard him as he rushed as fast as he legs could carry to the Lookout, arriving just as the others did as Chase was watching the big TV screen they had. The pups all cried out in terror as they read the news: "Explosion at Invention Convention! Fires Broken Out! Casualties by The Dozens!"

"Casualties?! That means…" Rubble gulped as tears began to fall from his eyes.

"We can't assume that yet! We have to remain calm!" shouted Chase, taking charge although it looked like he was about to cry any second as well.

"Is there anything we could do?!" shouted Marshall, wanting nothing more than to take his fire truck and help stop that fire.

"It would take us a full day to travel to Dumont City. Even if we did, we don't know where the convention was specifically," answered Chase, shaking his head.

This made the pups look at each other in disbelief. Was there really nothing they could do?

Suddenly, the screen changed as Ryder's head appeared as a logo showing that he was calling them. "Ryder!" shouted the pups as Chase quickly pressed a button near the controls and showed their owner on the screen. His hair was messed up and some soot was on his clothes, but he looked fine and outside. They could also see a bunch of firefighters and police going to work as crowds of people were trying to get closer to the action but were blocked by officers.

"Pups! (Cough) (Cough) Can you hear me?! (Cough!)" asked Ryder, covering his mouth.

"We read you, Ryder, sir!" shouted Chase, sighing in relief. "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah," answered Ryder with a small smile. "A few scrapes and bruises, but nothing serious."

All the pups sighed in relief until Marshall realized he couldn't see someone else. "Ryder! What about Rocky?!"

The pups' eyes widened upon hearing this and looked to see Ryder's expression turn to worry as he shook his head. "I don't know. We were both separated in the explosion. I told the rescuers about him and they're doing what they can…. But I don't know…"

Rubble and Skye started to cry and repeated Rocky's name as Zuma fell to his rear in shock. Chase did his best to stand as calm as possible, saying that Rocky would be okay, but even he looked out of it. Marshall, however, was frozen with fear. Rocky, the very same pup who he said he hated-one of his best friends-was trapped in that fire.

Even though he knew it was futile, he activated his pup tag and tried calling for Rocky, but only got static. "Rocky! Answer me! This is Marshall! Please respond!" Nothing happened. "Please! You have to be okay! You have to be!" Tears dripped down Marshall's face as he remembered his last conversation with the mixed breed. "Please don't die! I don't hate you! I love you, Rocky! You're one of my best friends! I take it back! I take everything bad I said! Please, Rocky! _Please! I forgive you!"_

But there was nothing but static… and a crying pup's unanswered pleas.

* * *

A loud explosion awoke Rocky and he quickly moaned upon feeling his head ready to split open and the taste of blood in his mouth. He tried to get up but something was holding him down from his leg and it hurt like hell. He turned and gasped upon seeing rubble preventing him from escaping. Even if he did, he felt such pain in his leg that it was taking all his willpower not shed tears over it.

He looked around, the entire convention hall was on fire and there was rubble everywhere. Almost all of the inventions, including his own, were destroyed beyond repair. _What the heck happened?_ The sound of an explosion made Rocky wince. _Not the time! Got to get out of here!_

Rocky tried to call for help, but the smoke made it hard to even get a single bark to get through. He then tried his pup tag, but it was already damaged as well. _I gotta get out of here! Help!_

He tried to bark again, but instead of his bark he heard a different bark from a much older dog. _A rescue dog?_ Using all his strength, Rocky barked as loud as he could three times. His hopes were answered as a large dog, dressed in a firefighter's uniform with a helmet, mask, and oxygen tank rushed over. "Fire and rescue! Are you okay?!"

"My leg's stuck! Help!" gasped Rocky before coughing. The firedog pulled out a spare oxygen mask connected to her tank and wrapped it around Rocky's mouth. The mix breed sighed in relief as fresh air entered his lungs.

"Hold on, I'm going to move this. It might hurt but try to stay as still as possible," said the firedog as she went over and pushed the rubble from the shoulder. Rocky could feel his entire leg ready to burst with pain, but he bit his tongue and held off kicking. A few seconds later, his leg was free, but Rocky could barely move it.

The firedog seemed to have noticed this and lifted Rocky and placed him on her back. "Okay, don't worry. We're going to be fine. Just gotta make it out of here."

Rocky nodded, but just as they moved he felt the pain slowly become too much for him and he blacked out.

* * *

The next time Rocky woke up he was greeted to a white light instead of the fire and destruction he saw. For a second he thought he was dead, until he felt bed sheets and relaxed as his vision got clearer. He was in a hospital room judging by the furniture and green and white decorations. Looking at his right leg, he saw it was in a cast and whimpered at the thought of a broken leg, but quickly pushed it away. Better being in a cast then being in a casket.

The door to his room opened and Rocky turned around only to bark with joy as Ryder entered the room with a smile on his face. "Ryder! Oh, thank goodness you're okay!"

"Hey, Rocky," said Ryder as he sat down and scratched his pup's head. "You had me worried there for awhile."

"What happened?" asked Rocky, tilting his head. "What caused that explosion?"

"One of the inventions overloaded and caused a big bang that resulted in what you saw," muttered Ryder, shaking his head. "Over a thirty people were killed… and many more injured. You among them, but besides a broken leg you're okay and that's what matters."

Rocky whimpered at the thought of so many lost lives and injured people, but he was glad that he was at least alive. "What about my Pawroleum Maker?"

"Destroyed, as were the blueprints. I'm sorry, Rocky. I know you worked hard to make that," said Ryder, petting Rocky on the head.

"It's okay. I can always make another one. I got the blueprints in here after all," reassured Rocky as he tapped his noggin a few times.

The door opened again, and for a split second Rocky though it was Marshall he was looking at when a dalmatian walked in, but upon seeing that she was much older and female, he pushed this away. The dalmatian sighed in relief as she walked up and jumped on the bed from the far end. "I'm glad you're okay. I was coming to see if you had woken up. My name's Aqua, I hope you're okay, Rocky."

"Aqua was the dog that rescued you, Rocky," said Ryder, smiling. "She's been visiting for the past two days since you were admitted into the hospital."

"Thanks, Aqua," said Rocky, blushing as she smiled at him. "I really owe you one."

"It's no problem," said Aqua, raising a paw. "It's just what I do."

"Did you tell the other pups about me?" asked Rocky, hoping his friends weren't worried to death about him.

"Yeah, they're all worried about you, but their happy you're okay. When we head back home tomorrow, I'm sure they'll want to speak to you," said Ryder.

"Even Marshall?" asked Rocky with hope in his tone.

"Especially Marshall, he wants to tell you how sorry he was and can't sleep until he knows you're okay," replied Ryder.

It felt like a balloon was swelling inside his chest as Rocky hoped this means that things could be patched up between him and Marshall. Before he could ask more, Aqua interrupted and asked, "Wait a minute! You mentioned a pup named Marshall? He… he wouldn't happen to be a dalmatian like me, would he?"

"Yeah," replied Ryder and Rocky before the latter's eyes opened.

"No way… are you," Rocky gasped a few times before a smile appeared on his face. "Are you his sister?! Misty?!"

Aqua-or rather Misty's-eyes opened with joy as tears also fell from them. "Yes! Yes, I'm Misty! I had my name changed when I joined my unit! Oh my gosh, I've been looking for him for ages! Your friends with him?!"

Rocky's smile grew even wider as he finally found a way to make up for what he did for Marshall.

* * *

When the pups learned that Rocky and Ryder would be heading home today, all of them lined up early and waited with anticipation for their arrival. None of them could get a decent sleep over worrying how Rocky was feeling, especially with a broken leg. Out of everyone, the most anticipated pup was Marshall who was barely able to stand still as he waited and waited.

Finally, a taxi cab came into the drive way as all the pups rushed over to a smiling Ryder carrying an injured Rocky. The pups held back from rushing up and tackling the two due to the cast they saw, but barked and jumped around nonetheless. The gang, minus Marshall, all swarmed Rocky as he sat down asking if he was okay and how his leg was doing. He, however, kept this focus on Marshall who was squirming in place. The other pups noticed this and made room for the two to walk over to each other.

Just as soon as he was within reach, Marshall nearly tackled Rocky and cried on his shoulders just as the latter did for him. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I don't hate you! I'm so so so sorry!" cried Marshall, tears falling down his cheeks. "When I heard you were in the bulding I thought... and I... I said those things..."

"Marshall, it's okay. I forgive you," said Rocky, nuzzling his friend with a smile on his face. "Can you forgive me?"

"Yes, yes I do forgive you, Rocky," answered Marshall as the two friends hugged each other again and laughed a bit.

"Good," said Rocky as he broke the hug and smiled. "Because I got a surprise for you."

"What is it?" asked Marshall, tilting his head. That's when they all heard another door slam shut from the other side of the taxi and heard paws heading towards them. When she came around, Marshall gasped so loud his lungs could have exploded. She may have been older then he remembered, but the dalmatian in front of him was someone he would never forget.

"Hello, little brother," whispered Misty with tears in her eyes.

 _ **"SIS!"** _ shouted Marshall as he rushed over and hugged her, sobbing into her chest as she stroked his back. "It's you! It's really you!"

"Yes, Marshall. It's me," whispered Misty as she nuzzled her little brother. "I missed you so much, little brother."

"I missed you so much too."

The other pups were confused until Ryder explained it to them. While doing so, Rocky limped over and said, "She's the dog that rescued me in that fire. I told her where you were and she's come over to visit."

"Rocky you... you did this for me?" asked Marshall, eyes widened. "Even after everything I said to you?"

"You're my friend, Marshall," said Rocky, shaking his head. "I'd do anything for you and the rest of the pups."

"Rocky... thank you," whispered Marshall.

"Now what do you say we give your sister the tour of the place?" asked Ryder.

"Yeah! Come on, Sis! Let me show you everything!" shouted Marshall, but just as he rushed towards the door, he slipped on a jump rope and cried out as he got tangled before crashing into a wall. "Uh, as soon as I'm untied! Help please?"

The entire gang laughed at this as Misty shook her head.

"You really haven't changed, have you, Marshall?"

Marshall could only just smile and laugh.


End file.
